


Passionplay

by glassthroat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: An old fic of mine I decided to port over here., Damn good porn-- I mean-- plot. Yeah., It was supposed to be a short smut drabble at the time., It's clunky now that I look at it but I still really liked writing it., M/M, Newp. Didn't even come off as that., Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, So it's going to be over here too.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassthroat/pseuds/glassthroat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth and Vincent spend a good time at their home one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionplay

It was one of those nights that Sephiroth enjoyed the most. A night of silence and peace, only the soft crackle of the fire in the nearby fireplace punctuating the soft quiet in the home he shared with his significant other. Or, at least, the formerly psychotic ex-General preferred to think of the man as his significant other even if his choice in lifemate didn't always seem pleased by the notion that the former (and still somewhat insane) madman considered him important enough to name him lover and lifelong partner. Many, however, would have given much to be in the place of the man that had grown to being the most precious person on the Planet for the silver-haired man. But no, the madman's choice had been an involuntary thing, chosen by his heart and not his mind. They had years together already and even now, his lover seemed to not enjoy the idea of how long they would spend together at times. And considering their lives, it would be a very long time indeed to bear that title.

But that didn't matter at the moment for it surely must've been an unusual sight to see the former greatest threat against the Planet looking as he did now with his head propped up on a large throw pillow resting against the hearth, rectangular glasses adorning his face and that long silver hair twisted into a heavy rope that laid out sideways from him. Add in the fact that he was wearing a scoop-necked shirt, the sleeves tugged somewhat down and across those large hands, snug blue jeans that really should have been made illegal a long time ago, so comfortably did they fit his form, and slippers on his sock-clad feet and the man looked quite understated compared to his typical black leather ensemble. The quiet flicking of pages as well also filled the air before Sephiroth sighed – loudly.

Peace didn't suit him very well, not when he'd been made into a weapon of war before he'd been born, after all. But he was having to wait and behave for his lover's return, knowing that if he was a good boy (though he'd glared at Cloud when the blonde had tried to use those words and if looks had been able to kill, Cloud would've been a smoldering pile of ash) that he would receive treats. A soft snort escaped the General even as his lips quirked. It was almost conditioning, his desire to behave in order to be rewarded with a kiss, or even better, a smile. The other man's smiles were as rare as precious gems and infinitely more precious. The silver-haired man could have turned all the wealth of the world down for a true smile that wasn't one of the tiny little lip-quirks his lover could adopt at times; no, those real smiles that lit the other's features up and showed his beauty were what the madman coveted most out of the entire world.

Of course, Sephiroth cheerfully ignored the fact that he'd likely kill anyone else whom ever saw one of those smiles. They were his and the swordsman was nothing if not possessive and greedy as far as his lover was concerned. Everything that was revealed in private was squirreled away within the younger man's thoughts and soul, coveted like the treasure he knew such things to be. And it was treasure to a man whom had little use for physical displays of wealth. But at the moment, his mind was not on treasure nor his lover; it was, instead, focused on the book he held. It had been one of those things pressed on him in an attempt to help him understand human psyches. It was a boring, dry read and the man admitted he would much rather have a more fascinating scientific thing to read. But the dark-haired man whom had left that morning had thrust it into his hands and he knew he was expected to read it.

That reading, however, came to a screeching halt as ears enhanced beyond the fie of normal human ranges caught the soft tread of a chocobo approaching the spiraling house that he and his lover had claimed. The book flew to the side as he came to his feet, flicking the thick rope of silver hair against his back as he stepped hurriedly towards the door to go and all but pounce on the one whom had been lurking at the back of his mind all day. And indeed, as soon as the door was opened, red eyes had only a brief moment to widen before Sephiroth was pressing the older man against himself, lips hungrily claiming the gunman's in a possessive and domineering fashion. The response was smooth and just as greedy before the larger man felt the press of bronze points into his chest, urging him back. Retreating for the moment, Sephiroth's bangs swept forward about his features as he licked his lips.

"I missed you, Valentine."

The sweet taste of honeyed ashes and blood and the taint of Mako lingered on the madman's mouth as he ignored the slight glare his lover gave him, even now, though there was a gentle touch to his arm that had him halt in mid-reach towards the chocobo. No words were said, but the meaning was utterly clear to the silver-haired monster whom had bent every fiber of his being into reading the silences, the sighs, the glares. It had been a tremendous undertaking and Sephiroth admitted that even with being able to read what Vincent Valentine said, he still didn't entirely understand the older man. He was enchanted and fascinated by the former Turk and it showed in the fixation of his eyes on the other whenever he was around. It was an obsession and one that Vincent had come to accept willingly over time; if his good will and compliance towards Sephiroth's thoughts and emotions would keep the younger madman under his control, then he would do so for it was his penance. But the touch remained there long enough for Sephiroth to understand what it meant: Imissedyoutoo.

It was rare for the older brunette to say such things, but Sephiroth didn't mind. With a smile that no one else had seen in years (save perhaps for the flower girl that lingered around the place of her death and Aerith most certainly wasn't saying a single thing to anyone else about what she saw between the two), he helped the older carry in their weekly grocery supply. Theirs was a small, simple house in the City of the Ancients and Vincent had admitted to Aerith when he had thought that Sephiroth was asleep back home that he had brought the younger man up here deliberately; it was quiet and peaceful and no one else lived there anymore beyond himself and thus would not get caught in the crossfire when the insanity took hold of Sephiroth as it was wont to some days. And on those days, the sex was always prone to leading them to breaking things.

At last, however, they had carted everything into the dimly lit house, the pair preferring to keep the lighting low. Neither man truly had need of bright lights, so enhanced were they both, but there was another reason as well; bright lighting simply didn't agree with Sephiroth, whom Vincent had been surprised to learn, suffered from migraines if the lighting was kept bright for too long. It was another reason among many that the silvernette seemed to be at peace in the quiet ancient city; there was no harsh glare involved from fluorescent lighting nor bright sunshine to leave him suffering headaches and on the rare days that the sun was quick to give him a headache, Sephiroth would retreat inside without hesitation.

But at this moment in time, they were simply taking their time restocking the pantry and Sephiroth's eyebrows lifted in delight at a certain item that he pulled free of one of the bags, the smile on his lips displaying this pleasure even as Vincent's eyes narrowed at him while the elder unbuckled the long cape that remained about his body. It had taken Sephiroth over a month of nagging and pleading to convince him to remove it when they were at home, citing that he got tired of fighting with the shaped fabric to kiss the older man. Vincent knew that look well enough and so did Sephiroth, but the younger man finished the task of putting everything away save for that one item that sat on the countertop of their home in clear display. The gunman supposed he wasn't surprised. After a lifetime of being unable to willingly touch most people or allow himself to be touched, Sephiroth had become almost addicted to touching and being touched where he was concerned. Theirs was a relationship Vincent supposed he should feel more guilt over, especially considering that Sephiroth was Lucrecia's son, but he could not complain.

There was almost a childish intensity to the way that Sephiroth seemed to put everything of himself into this relationship of theirs. It had been the younger man whom had fallen first, hindsight had later revealed, and he had fallen hard. Vincent hadn't had a chance when the younger man had decided to make Valentine his. Through months of gentle coaxing and tenderness he never would have thought the madman capable of had Vincent not been on the receiving end of things, as well as his own unique brand of courtship that had led to more than a few humorous situations, Sephiroth had laid out traps to ensnare the prey he desired. How willingly had Vincent fallen into them, neither of them could or would ever say. But his captor had been almost shy that first time around. Almost.

It had taken time for Sephiroth's well-justified paranoia about Vincent betraying him for any reason or about being abandoned to fade. From what Vincent knew of the younger man through both Aerith's own knowledge from speaking with others and from what he had learned from Sephiroth himself, the older man knew that he was holding onto a volatile creature that seemed more intent on hiding from the world that had caused him so much pain. But that was a thought process for another time as the gunman noticed the last of the canned food being shelved and the look that he received as Sephiroth's head turned in his direction was always able to send a warm flush down his spine even if he refused to admit to it unless under extreme duress – or pleasure. The things that boy could do with his tongue..

And for the second time that night, Vincent was pounced by the younger man. Any other person would've been flat on the floor from having a six foot one two hundred pound plus madman leaping onto them, but Vincent was not any other person. A simple brace of his legs as he saw the one-winged angel coming in his direction and he swayed, but didn't drop the younger man on the floor as had happened once or twice in the beginning before he'd grown used to it. Sephiroth's mouth was on his once more as his feet settled against the floor, hands dipping to grip at Vincent's hips and press the other man against him. Only an inch in disparity between their heights lent a great success at kissing and Vincent dug his fingers into what he could of the still-trapped hair. Down went the gauntlet to the tie that kept the strands twisted together and he yanked it free, hearing Sephiroth hiss with the tug on his scalp.

The thick strands of woven silver fell freely across his back, however, and Vincent allowed himself to gather a handful of the eternally cool hair slowly. It was a mane that most women would have envied. He loved it, another thing unwilling to be admitted beyond himself and Vincent could spend hours grooming it. He'd done it before and seeing Sephiroth turn into a purring pile of boneless pleasure from having his hair played with was, admittedly, rather amusing. However, the older man was quickly distracted by the feeling of teeth on his ear as the younger man rumbled out a noise from deep in his chest, much akin to that of a dragon that was pleased to have its favorite treasure in its grasp. And in a sense, he knew he was indeed Sephiroth's treasure. But the tongue running across the sensitive area behind his ear distracted him quickly, a soft noise of pleasure escaping Vincent as he felt the strong hands press him closer still.

Sharp teeth pulled at the leather wrapping upwards about his neck, fingers deftly working on undoing the buckles that held the upper half of his suit shut. It didn't take long for a rapidly widening line of flesh to quickly become exposed, revealing one dark nipple to a roving hand. The brunette couldn't help the hiss that escaped his throat as he felt Sephiroth scratch a nail across the sensitive flesh. In the meantime, thin lips had parted to allow the silver-maned man access with teeth and tongue upon the pale flesh he couldn't resist marking in some form or fashion, leaving Vincent grateful that he was covered from the neck down in the supple sable hide. If the others ever saw the bruises that were sometimes left, those that did not fade rapidly, they surely would've been more alarmed. Of course, there had been the one time Yuffie had burst in while he'd been in the middle of getting dressed and he'd caught her staring at the hand-shaped bruise right above his hip.

How the younger man could be so needy after how much time Vincent had spent with him that morning, the ex-Turk would never understand. Sephiroth himself claimed that it was years of repressing himself that were finally allowed to surface that was doing it. Not him. But the gunman was distracted yet again from his mind by the sudden press of the younger man's mouth against his. It was a greedy kiss, one that Vincent willingly fed in reply as his clawed hand lifted to dig into the shirt Sephiroth wore. Lips pressed and melded together, parting to allow tongues to slide against one another. Sephiroth sucked firmly on the muscle that invaded his mouth, sliding his tongue along the underside of the older man's where he knew the other was somewhat sensitive towards the gesture and was rewarded with a soft groan and an unintentional rotation of the dark-clad hips against the slightly larger body. Just as fast, Vincent's teeth closed upon the invading flesh in his mouth, deliberately biting down to draw a bit of blood which earned a hiss as strong fingers tangled in his hair to disrupt the flow of black strands. A firm tug had the crimson bandanna that Vincent so favored to keep his hair from his face unraveling so the full majority of the sable mane was freely assaulted by Sephiroth's roving fingers, the elder helpless under the relentless assault.

Finally, however, the two parted and panted softly, tongues protruding from their mouths connected by a string of translucent saliva that slowly bowed downwards between them as the pale-haired madman was quick to break it with a suck of his tongue into his mouth only to grin at the taste of fresh blood mingling across the flavors that were Vincent. The older man was his drug, his obsession, his addiction. There was no use in denying that he felt in such ways about the former Turk; the madman had sung such things in his sleep, he'd later found out. Had said so many things in his sleep. Did so many things in his sleep. But at the moment, his lips were pressing to Vincent's once more, demanding the other's compliance and being rewarded with it without hesitation. Finally, the silvernette's hips rolled against those of his lover, feeling the slide of arousal on arousal and had it not been for the soft flush of red across the elder's cheeks, one would almost have said this was having no affect on him. But the swordsman had learned to read the signs over time and where one of the Turk's friends would have been hard-pressed to see the differences, they were clear as bells for the green-eyed man.

Yes, there, the slight dilation of Vincent's pupils. There, the soft parting of his lips, a subtle thing. There, the slow hardening of one dark nipple without his having to touch it. And more evident still, the leather that was taut across the older man's groin. Sephiroth nearly purred as he moved from lips to jawline, his lips parting as Vincent clutched at his back, fingers both natural and clawed curling against the strong figure beneath the fabric. There was a tug and though the man might like the shirt he wore currently for it was warm and comfortable, the idea of Vincent shredding it to get at his back was even more erotic. But they were distracted by Sephiroth working on removing the gunman's garment, pausing to frown at the gauntlet the other wore. He made no moves to be rid of it, however, aware that the older man preferred to discard the weapon on his own. And away it came, showing the nearly full-length glove he wore beneath it to conceal the flesh that was discolored and scarred. But the silver monster didn't bother to remove the glove as he stripped the leather top from the brunette, leaving the glove in place. Only Vincent would remove the glove and gauntlet for those were his by right and Sephiroth.. Sephiroth respected that right.

But with the other's upper half exposed to him, he was distracted yet again by the need to place marks upon it, his lips parting to close his teeth upon the pale flesh stretched taut over the elder's collarbone. Firm suction was applied, the fingers of one hand curling to scratch sharply across the lean frame. If Vincent were to be honest, he would say that the younger man was almost determined to see how many marks he could leave on his lover before their play was through. And not all of those marks had to be physical. His lover, however, was currently putting a rather impressive hickey upon his chest, right next to the scar that was touched every night by two different hands. Sephiroth both loved and hated that scar that had both an entrance and an exit on Vincent's skin; hated it because it was a mark that had come from Hojo and loved it because it showed that the older man was no longer human and that Vincent was his.

Only once a prominent hickey had been left behind did Sephiroth finally halt and step back to pull the shirt he wore off, bringing into view the muscled arms and torso that years of hard work had earned him. He was not heavy on muscle, but neither was the man lithe like Vincent was. He instead seemed to be perfectly balanced between speed and power and could move with amazing agility in fights. Vincent reached out with his hands to stroke his fingertips across the pale flesh, deliberately curling his fingers to scratch at the porcelain canvas that was the younger man's body. They pulled together again, mouths meeting once more in hungry fashion as Sephiroth's hands returned to the other's body. Up and down went the strong fingers, stroking firmly this way and that as a long leg nudged between Vincent's. Up came a thigh to ease against the other's body and there was another movement of Vincent's hips towards the limb and Sephiroth hissed in pleasure. His lover responded with a soft noise deep in his throat, the two pressing body against body and their hips shifted to slide and stroke over one another in simulation of what was to come later. The General had an especial weakness for this sort of position and between one moment and the next, Vincent found himself pinned to the wall of their house as Sephiroth's teeth bit into his skin, hips pressing sharply into his lover's in a steady rocking fashion. Had it not been for the pants both of them still wore, it would have been a mixture of friction across skin.

The older man was content to let his partner take the lead for he had discovered a most interesting contrast in the beginning about the young man. Sexual aggression came easily to Sephiroth, but otherwise.. He chuckled before gasping as teeth found a nipple on his chest and arched involuntarily towards the mouth as strong fingers clutched at the madman's shoulders with enough force to bruise. A roll of shoulders into the fingers took place as the silvernette's grip tightened in turn, fingers kneading at Vincent's lower back. It was a mixture of sensations, of heat and power and control shifting from side to side. But more and more, the control was easing into the pale-haired man's hands as it almost always did. The lips at the gunman's chest drew the nipple into a flushed, achingly hard point upon his chest and the warm air of the house made the elder hiss with his nails scratching across his lover's shoulders to leave behind stark trails of crimson.

At last, Sephiroth forced himself back and away from Vincent, panting heavily as those green eyes glittered with open lust as his fingertips worked to stroke over his lover's sides and then, teasingly, his hands dropped down to permit his palms to ghost across the apex of Vincent's thighs, smirking at the rock of the body against the touch. But he made his hands drop before turning away and feeling the ghosting presence of the brunette as his fingers reached out to gather up the bottle of lubrication the two of them favored. Neither of them needed anything fancy for Sephiroth and Vincent both had sensitive skin, but the flavored type was always appreciated and when it warmed up as well, it could make things even more.. pleasurable. But into their bedroom the two found themselves and the younger man rolled the bottle between large hand while the other man removed the bronze-clad sabatons adorning his feet. Nasty things, those were, Sephiroth thought. Where Hojo had found them, he wasn't sure, but they hurt to get kicked by. And with Vincent's enhanced body powering his blows, they could easily rip a human in half. But once they, and the boots that were also adorned by bronze plating, were off.. that was when things began.

Placing the bottle of lube on the nearby nightstand on his side of the bed, Sephiroth grinned as he moved towards Vincent. It was a predatory advance and the other backed accordingly until his knees impacted the side of the bed. Vincent couldn't say anything as he found himself being kissed again, but this time there was a hand at his groin as well to distract him as he arched forward into the firm touch. The younger man's mouth was insistent across his own, tongue once more invading the Turk's mouth while the palm of his hand pressed sharply forward against the stiff arousal beneath the leather, answering the slight rocks of the elder man's body with the idle massage of his palm across the waiting need. Mouths parting, there was only a single shove as the brunette was left to topple onto his back upon the thick mattress. Like a ravening beast, Sephiroth dropped into a crouch across him, the pair meeting again for another kiss. This time, sharp teeth caught at tongues and lips alike, the two not halting until there was a steady welling of sanguine flow between them and Sephiroth rocked against Vincent, only to receive an answering press upwards in kind.

Their tongues slid free and apart from one another, soft pants as they fought for air blowing air across each other's mouth before Sephiroth's head was shifting to press his teeth across Vincent's throat, scraping the nerve endings with the flat incisors in sharp fashion. His hand didn't move from its spot, however, pressing downwards to knead at the thick arousal he was going to enjoy sampling. But he took his time in laving bite mark after bite mark upon his lover's flesh. At last, his head lowered and moved to the other nipple that had joined its twin in firmness, only giving it a cursory swipe with his tongue before moving on to the real prize. Tracing from sternum to navel was a large scar that was fading with time, but that wasn't what made Sephiroth love it; it was the fact that it was of a different sensory input than the rest of the gunman's skin. His teeth ran across the upper part of it, feeling the jolt in the older man's shoulders and hips as he arched again beneath the skilled tongue that slowly made its way down his body.

Eventually, Sephiroth's fingers were moving to undo the older man's pants, easily undoing the buttons that held the leather shut and pulling the long zipper downwards. Inwards delved the long fingers, coming in contact with the arousal that demanded attention and he drew it forth from its confines with slow ease. Then his hands were moving to the pants and pulling them free, Vincent lifting his hips upwards to permit the stripping to ensue before the garment was tossed off to the side carelessly by the pale-maned aggressor. As soon as his hands were free, Sephiroth was wrapping his fingers about the base of Vincent's erect cock, stroking from root to tip in a single motion, gathering the fluids he drew forth onto his fingertips which were promptly placed to his mouth, tongue rolling out to pull the digits into his oral cavity. Vincent's eyes had darkened by now, staring with soft pants upwards at the younger man as the General sucked firmly on his fingers. Then down down down came the head tressed in silver and Sephiroth's hand returned to the thick arousal, holding it firmly while his lips parted and pressed to the head flushed dark with blood. His tongue protruded, teasing the slit that wept fluids and then Sephiroth gave a single suck, tightening his grip while a groan was finally torn from Vincent's throat, fingers covered and uncovered tangling in Sephiroth's hair.

Carefully, taking his time, the seraphic man allowed his tongue to gently roll about the rim of Vincent's glans, hand lifting upwards to bunch the older man's foreskin against his lips. His mouth opened to close over the additional flesh, sucking it slowly into place until it was fully drawn upwards about the glans. It did not cover entirely, but Sephiroth delighted in gently pushing it down with slow spiraling of his tongue as his head lowered, drawing more of the aroused shaft into his mouth. Then his hand pulled downwards, easing the foreskin the rest of the way downwards as he lowered his head further, drawing several inches of the thick shaft into his mouth. All the while, Vincent's hips were bucking upwards as he made noises of strangled pleasure, thin lips parted for the brunette to bare his fangs at the air. Up and down went that skilled tongue across his swollen flesh, stroking without mercy at the veins that throbbed on the surface of the blood-filled tissue. Eventually, he had worked his mouth entirely over the thick arousal, suppressing his gag reflex with ease as he sucked upon the erogenous zone without hesitation. His fingertips had by now turned to Vincent's inner thighs, playing his nails over the soft skin. It had been by chance that Sephiroth discovered the brunette's thighs were a weak point for him and right now, he exploited that weakness without mercy.

Up and down moved the silver head, meeting the rolling hips as Sephiroth greedily stroked his tongue across the weeping arousal's tip, tasting the fluids that belonged to the Turk. One hand remained stroking at the pulse that thrummed beneath the skin of the brunette's leg, the other coming to hook beneath the hanging scrotum and drag his nails across the backside of the taut skin covering. It was another weakness of the older man and Sephiroth was rewarded with a hoarse yell of pleasure from the normally stoic older man. It pleased the dark twisting lines of the swordsman's soul to earn the noises from Vincent that spoke of pleasure that only he had wrought upon his lover. No one else would ever hear these noises, such was the silvernette's greedy nature as far as his precious former Turk was concerned.

He pulled away slowly, reluctantly, and glanced upwards as Vincent's head lifted from where it'd been pushing against the mattress and the elder shivered at the raw desire that shone in those bright pools. His heels shifted from where they'd been pressing into the surface of the bed, toes curling against the sheets before Sephiroth was reaching out to gather up the bottle of lube in his hand and pulled it against the warm palm. Rolling it between his hands, Sephiroth never broke eye contact with Vincent while warming up the bottle with his own unnatural body heat before a smile touched his lips at last and his head tipped to the side. Then the lid was cracked open, allowing the aroma of vanilla to touch the air. It was something of a joke for the silvernette to favor vanilla flavored lube, for his dear Turk had a sweet tooth and what better way to indulge it than with the scent of vanilla? His fingers shifted as he poured some across those long fingers, never breaking the gaze he held with the gunman. There was something powerful to hold someone's eyes during such a thing and Vincent was drowning in pools of Mako green.

Long fingers shifted between the spread legs and the ex-Turk instinctively spread them even wider at the touch of oil-slick skin running in familiar ways across his body. Two fingertips came to a halt across his entrance and the brunette hissed as they began to circle and caress the opening, his body twitching with the need for more. Around and around the firm pads went, oddly soft despite their owner's preference for a sword, spreading more and more of the vanilla-scented gel across his body. And then, with just the slightest smirk on those beautiful lips, Sephiroth's fingers were suddenly pressing into his body and Vincent found himself arching off the bed with a loud gasp as those capable appendages pressed deep and then deeper into the waiting passage. His muscles clenched tightly about the invading digits and the swordsman's lips parted even more as he made a soft noise as the older man rocked his body towards the hand once more. Then the younger man grinned and shifted the bottle of lube he held, pressing the opening where his fingers joined together and squeezed. Due to the furrow formed by his fingers, the lube had a clear guidance into his lover's body and a faint yelp sounded with the sensation of warmed slickness entering the other's body.

His fingers curled and flexed to straighten out as the silver seraphim watched his lover jolt and squirm about on the bed. Who would ever have thought that the gunman had such a lack of self-restraint behind closed doors? But those green eyes watched greedily as Vincent's hips rocked against the hand as those fingers slid in and out of the tight muscles, watched as the older man tossed his head back finally to groan loudly into the air, watched as his hands gripped tightly at the sheets as his feet pushed at the mattress. Black strands spread everywhere as the older man's body bucked and jerked in reply to the fingers playing it skillfully. And then Sephiroth curled his fingers hard enough to scrape them firmly across the spot within the other's body to make heat jolt down his spine while pressing his mouth across the head of the Turk's straining cock. Another press of his fingers and then a third over Vincent's prostate took place with the younger man sucking firmly and the normally silent man let out a dull roar of pleasure as his vision swam and blacked out with the sudden onset of his first orgasm. Between his legs, Sephiroth knew it was coming from the sudden spike in fluids and the jerk of hips against his face and the simple shift in Vincent's body heat. And then the first burst of white fluids across his tongue ensued, a rich taste that was sweeter than not making Sephiroth groan in greedy delight as he worked on swallowing the thick ropes of cum eagerly. At last, when no more was forthcoming at the moment, his head lifted upwards from the phallus left slick and shining from a combination of saliva and cum. Sephiroth's fingers pulled free of the older man's body and Vincent opened his eyes as he gasped for air, his thin chest flexing rapidly as pants tore between his lips.

Easing off of the bed, Sephiroth's hands went to the jeans he wore, licking at his mouth as the denim strained at his groin and then he was easily tearing the button away from the hole and pushing down the zipper. Bending to push the jeans down, the General tossed the garment off to the side and moved to join his lover on the bed, covering Vincent's body with his own. There came another kiss between them as the taste of saliva and semen was left in Vincent's mouth on his tongue, the two twining those slick muscles around one another yet again. It was a favored dance between them and while it took time for either respective party to strip free of their self-control, once they had, the two lit the bed up with a passion that was carefully concealed from their respective frenemies. After all, Cloud and the others had not approved of Vincent's relationship with the madman, but they did understand that Vincent was vital to Sephiroth's continuing good will towards the Planet and thus kept their tongues behind their teeth, even if they didn't like this.

Long thighs eased upwards against the swordsman's sides, the older of the pair lightly wrapping those long limbs about his lover. The bottle of lube, discarded before, was easily secured yet again between those long fingers, the second and third lifting it into a grip that had been created from years of hard labor. A generous portion of the fluid within was poured into the hands and Sephiroth's fingers dipped downwards to the spread figure beneath him, pressing two long digits into his lover and thrusting his fingers with another bend in their lengths into the older man. Back and forth his hand moved before a third finger was applied, the trio of wriggling digits gently stretching the older man open. It was a source of consternation and erotic amusement to Sephiroth that Vincent's body would be tight as always and while, true, they had gone rough and dry before when their moods had been heightened by anger or the simple need to feel each other nowor it was Sephiroth's need to inflict pain upon one of the few people whom could derive some sick pleasure from it, he did make a point to try stretching his lover with his fingers out of consideration. Sephiroth was heftily endowed as Vincent had been shocked to find out, but it always, always felt good for the gunman. The silvernette was a generous lover, some night showing this with Vincent being brought to pleasure again and yet again before the other would slake his own desire with the older man.

Sephiroth's hand finally pulled away from Vincent's body, glancing downwards towards the cock that had begun to swell again with desire with a small smile. His fingertips, sticky with the gel, gave the mostly flaccid tissue a slow stroke, palm easing downwards from head to base and back. But they wanted more, the both of them, indicated easily to the madman by the sharp dig of nails into his shoulders, leaving behind ten perfect crescents of reddened flesh. A soft chuckle followed by a "So demanding" from his throat ensued before the younger man applied more lubrication to his hand, slicking it sharply over his aroused flesh. Lubrication combined with the slick fluids of precum to leave him ready and his hands shifted to adjust Vincent's hips upwards towards his own. Leaning downwards to press his tongue in a soft swipe across a nipple, the head of the silvernette's erection pushed up and into the loosened entrance before the man suddenly bit down in concert with the thrust of his hips, burying himself deep within Vincent's passage. The elder arched with a sharp cry towards the younger man, his nails scratching sharply over the younger man's back. Between the fingers and generous amounts of preparation, however, it didn't hurt – too much. But it did sting in a delightful fashion and the strong legs of the enhanced Turk tightened around Sephiroth's waist, ensuring that he would remain close throughout their trysting. Sharp teeth scraped at the sensitive nipple even as Sephiroth's hands came to settle on either side of his lover's body. He was the conquering god, claiming his dark lover.

Swallowing his groan as he pressed into familiar heat, Sephiroth's fingers curled in the sheets beneath Vincent as he felt the other's body tighten around the intrusion. He didn't move, not yet, but this was always the battle. The man had a problem with sensitive skin and at times, like now, it was definitely a bane. But there was something about being buried deep within the man he loved that made him want to empty himself into the other over and over and over again. At last, his head lifted from the nipples to look upon Vincent's face. The gunman never looked as beautiful as he did when his head was tipped back, lips parted slightly and his hair spread everywhere about his head and shoulders in a dark halo that contrasted the dark cream of the silk sheets they had. And then Sephiroth moved his hips, a simple push and pull, and spoke words that came out a purr of command: "Look at me, Vincent." Open came the eyes that had been shut without quite meaning to, the pinned man's stare being caught by the intense green eyes before a gasp escaped Vincent as Sephiroth moved again.

It was a slide of flesh on flesh that began slow, an easy arch between them feeding their passion as the younger man rocked his hips slowly. But the gradual pace was simply a build-up to further stretch the elder man and only when there was a relaxed noise from Vincent did the younger smirk in an expression that spelled trouble and then his hips jerked forward to slam against the brunette's in a crack of noise that belonged to them alone. Another cry and arch from Vincent ensued, his fingers digging into the strong back through the mass of the silver that hung in streams about the large shoulders and over the tapering ribcage. Bracing himself upon his knees, the younger man's pace began to pick up and he moaned deep in his throat while the pools of aquamarine shade were closed away behind the thin lids once more as his arms bent slightly. Every thrust inwards was a marvel and a joy, feeling the tightness embracing his aroused cock rolling across the simple sense that was touch. His nose was filled with the scent that was sex, his ears the soft breathy gasping and moaning that were signs of Vincent's pleasure in reply to the girth filling his body, at the heat of the sexual play between the two. One of Sephiroth's hands moved, shifted, his nails catching to scratch over a nipple and leave streaks of red that were beginning to fade already from the older man's flesh.

But as good as it was now, there were ways to make it even better. And Vincent was nothing short of being the type to exploit his lover's pleasure even as he himself was pleasured. That gloved hand moved slowly over Sephiroth's back, seeking out the crease that he knew was there upon the strong back and earned a jolt as Sephiroth's eyes shot open as he understood what it was that Vincent was doing. It was a rare thing, seldom indulged, and always in private. But there it was, the fingers finding the long seam that traveled along the length of Sephiroth's shoulderblade. Down pressed those gloved fingers, stroking over the indentation within the flesh and a ragged snarl of pure eroticism erupted from the throat of the younger man as his hips gave several frenzied bucks as one of the most – if not the most – sensitive area upon his body was manipulated by his lover. Yes, Vincent had been treated to an extremely rough bout of sex the first time he'd discovered the flap where that black wing would manifest from and this time was no different as he groaned loudly in response to the teeth suddenly latching upon his throat. Planet, but he loved to push his limits with his lover. Something within the Turk enjoyed the twisting that they did to one another at times and he would always seek out the slightly cruel edge to their passion, the need to have a bruise, even slight as it could be. Something in him demanded that he be wrung out and used in lust.

The teeth clamped down in response to the fingers manipulating the sensitive seam and then Vincent deliberately pressed a fingertip into the area and dragged it from top to bottom. A roar sounded as Vincent was treated to a thrust that made him gasp in breathless pleasure while his lover's teeth punctured his throat to draw blood. The crimson welled up against the silvernette's teeth and lips, sucked up greedily by the younger man as his hips bucked and surged forward, thick streams of liquid being left in the wake of his movements as his self-restraint decayed in favor of seeking out the pleasurable pain of his orgasm. A deliberate rotation of the seraphim's hips drove the head of his cock firmly into his lover's prostate, sending a whip-crack of liquid heat down Vincent's spine to pool in his groin and his own aroused cock, now fully hard again, jumped between them. Another thrust and then a third continued to drive that leaking arousal in and out of the tight muscles, Sephiroth's fingertips moving downwards to curl about the neglected length and he began to stroke it roughly in time with his thrusts. Panting and groaning filled the air, the wet slap of skin on skin loud as the bed shook and rocked beneath them. It was almost as if the younger man was determined to break the frame once again as they'd done the first time they'd fallen together like this.

But all good things must come to an end and Vincent spoke in a rasp that did everything to encourage the attention. "Hard- nnh!- harder! Faster!" Bruise him. Use him. He wanted it like this and Sephiroth's eyes flared brightly in reply to the erotic commands applied to him by his lover as his back arched into the nails leaving weaving red streaks on pale skin in infinitely complex patterns. Their hips moved, the younger man moving forward and the other man pushing upwards again and again and Vincent could tell that Sephiroth was struggling to make this first round last. But he wasn't content with that and his fingers suddenly gouged furrows of red across the younger man's skin, scratching viciously enough to draw blood in return for the bite that bled on his throat. At the same time, there was a command of whispered words from the older man. "I want to feelyou in me, Sephiroth." There was no clear dominant between them, though Sephiroth almost always took the lead and Vincent was fine with that. But sometimes, it brought him pleasure to lay commands down upon his lover and this time was no different for they both seemed to enjoy those sudden random moments when Vincent's fangs showed. And what a show it was for Sephiroth threw his head back with a yell that surely must've been heard clear down to Edge as his hips jolted forward one final time. Black erupted without meaning to into the air, a flurry of feathers melding with the crashing wave of release as Sephiroth's balls tightened and then thick streams of cum were suddenly flooding the older man. At the same time, the hand at Vincent's groin jerked harder and faster and the brunette gave in with a shrill cry as his own release left strings of white painting the air and draping his chest and Sephiroth's stomach with the warm fluids of sexual release.

Quivering as he was milked dry, Sephiroth's body rocked and moved in response to the muscles that seemed intent on leaving him locked within the other's body. However, it did not last more than several moments at most, and he fell forward onto one arm, panting loudly and heavily before dropping across Vincent's body and finding the other man's lips with his own. They kissed again, tongues pushing against one another yet again in simulation of their favorite dance, muscles working on relaxing in the post-coital aftermath of mutual release. But despite the raw sensuality of this continued motion, there was a deeper current beneath the physical press of lips against lips. An emotional undercurrent lingered between the two as they were wrapped in feathers of black as the younger man slowly rolled them over, sighing as the movement pulled him somewhat free of his lover's body. But it permitted him to shift the wing he possessed to wrap it over both himself and his lover and he reached up to stroke the soft face, his lips pulling into a slow smile. Yes, this was where Sephiroth belonged; with the man he loved more than his own life or even the Planet itself. Anything and everything this man asked of him would be fulfilled and they both knew it. So he simply allowed drew Vincent back down into another kiss, the two of them relaxing together. This was after all heaven for demon and seraphim alike.

**Author's Note:**

> .. so, I intended for this to be a short piece.
> 
> Seven thousand and some odd words later...


End file.
